roblox_phantom_forces_tacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
VictorReznov345's Guide to Weaponry, Playstyles, and tactics
The Overview to this guide I'm VictorReznov345. This guide combines all the knowledge I've accumulated over my Phantom Forces career as the "Master of Movement", which includes firsthand tactical knowledge of being a good Marksman, how I got the nickname, tips for using a melee weapon, and how to identify soldiers out in the field. Please note that this guide can be confusing to many players who don't know the controls, and that it also includes random trivia I've discovered throughout my PF career. With all that out of the way, have fun taking a look through my guide. Random: The Nicknames I've earned a few nicknames through friends and those who played with me: * "Master of Movement" was a self-proclaimed title due to my extensive knowledge of the maps, vaulting locations, and how fast I am known to move around a map. * "The Knifer" was a nickname given to me by people in the ForeverMarked clan, due to how many times I've gotten kills with the knife (and frag), which I've calculated to be over 8,000 total kills (took forever to calculate this. Too much math >-<). * "Papa Victor" was an inside joke primarily about how many times I've acted like a disciplinary father figure, and as a little nod to "Papa Merk" from M3RKMUS1C. * "Sensei" was a title given to me by a small group of players who, like me, have adopted the way of the knife and have almost perfected the art of melee combat. * "Tricky Vic" Is a nod to one of Viktor Reznov's nicknames from the Call of Duty games, same as my username. Feats, Achievements, and Records * On my highest ranking Roblox Profile, I got to rank 152 using only a trackpad and laptop. I currently use a mouse and laptop. * To my knowledge, I was the only player to request the Dragunov SVU. * I was the first player to set foot on the Ravod 911 map when it was first released publicly. * Most of the time, before I leave a server, I say "Good luck and happy hunting." * A 915 stud headshot kill with the Mosin Nagant on Crane Site Revamped is my furthest rifle kill. I had no attachments, and I was on the ground, whereas the victim was on the other side of the map in the crane. * My largest multi kill was an 8-person slaughter on the Highway Lot map with the KSG-12. All I can easily remember was sliding to the entrance of the tunnel on the non-dome side and panic hipfiring for 20 seconds at most. * Every single weapon in game, on my profile, all have 1000 or more kills. When new weapons are added in, I stop using other weapons to focus on getting the new weapon(s) to 1000 kills. The Art of Melee Combat Melee combat is a complicated form of combat in which two or more players attempt to kill each other in a barbaric style with a bladed weapon, such as a knife. Unless you're playing Infected, it doesn't always happen between people with melee weapons. Usually one guy has a knife and the other guys have guns, and that's what this section is designated for. Here are a few tips on how to get melee kills; #1: Get behind the attacker * The knife takes at least two hits in the front to get a kill, and at least once in the back. Even if you have to charge head on, get behind them and pray they're reloading, out of ammo, noticed you too late, AFK, or haven't noticed you at all. #2: Dip, Duck, Dive, and Dodge * If your target's shooting at you, don't just charge through the hail of bullets to get the kill, unless you know they're low on health and too close to deal too much damage to you. You've got to use cover to get closer to your opponent, that means you've got to use sliding, diving, going prone, vaulting, and jumping to your advantage. #3: Circle around * If you want to be sneaky, you can mark your target and find a way around their whereabouts to get behind them. This is one of the easier options to get kills if the target's an oblivious sniper/camper. #4: Darkness is your ally * You don't have to be born in it and molded by it to use darkness to your advantage. just make sure you can actually see through it. #5: The environment around you * If you know the map's layout, use it to your advantage. Lure your target to your preferred hiding spot and take them by surprise. Special Movements: This section explains special movement techniques that can aid anyone. This will include any movement techniques I know, and any that are found in the comments. * Knifer's Lunge: A simple technique which has four steps: ** Step 1: press and hold left Shift while moving in any direction to start sprinting ** Step 2: Press C once while sprinting to begin sliding. Note that you will move where your camera points while sliding. ** Step 3: Before the slide completes, begin sprinting again ** Step 4: Repeat. * "Catapult": a modification of the Knifer's Lunge technique in which you launch yourself over an obstacle in front of you. It has the same beginning steps, but instead of pressing the sprint button while sliding, you vault over that obstacle by pressing the jump button. This in turn launches you about as far as diving across flat ground. * "High Dive": A more challenging technique. It involves jumping, then quickly diving while in the air to land on slightly higher platforms or to get over a fence. Note that it has to be done while sprinting to allow a dive to happen. * Batter's slide: A technique in which you sprint, then slide, then tap the crouch button again to slide while prone. Useful for getting to the lower points of cover with minimal damage. Being a good Marksman (Assault/Scout/Support/Recon) Being a Freerunner or Knifer is fun, but I've also gotten experience as an expert Marksman. I've got a few preferences on what makes someone a Marksman: * Does not need Lasers * Does not need the Ballistics Tracker * Can get long range kills with any weapon * Doesn't need a scope/optic to get long range kills * DOES NOT PREFER THE BFG OVER ANY OTHER WEAPON * DOES NOT ABUSE THE BFG OR USE IT AS A LAST RESORT * Doesn't excessively stay in one location (obsessive camping/crane dwellers)Optional * Doesn't always rely on a high-caliber sidearm, such as the MP412 REX or Desert Eagle (Optional) I know that's quite limiting, but here's why: * Lasers are used by practically everyone, whether using one or two, same as the Ballistics Tracker. I find them useless for a marksman. * The BFG is overused by "Snipers" due to how easy it is to get kills with, and many plop the Bal Trac on it. * Campers/crane dwellers, due to the crane redesign, are easy targets. * If I can get a 500 stud kill with an M9 without a laser, so can you. * Long range shotgun kills are possible, especially with Flechette, or the new KS-23M. * High caliber sidearms aren't 100% reliable, but they have their moments. Through personal experience, I've been able to get 250+ stud kills with basically any ranged weapon. The Soldier's Encyclopedia This is a collection of player play styles I've taken note of over my career. General This describes the most common play styles I've seen. Average: This is the most common type of player. They are generally seen vaulting over obstacles, sliding into and out of cover, and diving/going prone to get under small cover/to be less visible. Positivism Radiators: those who rarely complain and overall make the game more enjoyable. Compliments tend to flow into the chat when they play. Newbie: These players are those guys who send out random friend requests, rarely get a kill, and are overall cannon fodder. Runners/Movement Specialists Specialists who have movement-inclined play styles. Dolphins: This is one of the more common Runners. Mostly Call of Robloxia 5 players that dove a lot back in that game. They do what the Average player does, but they dive more frequently. These guys are usually seen diving to cover to evade gunfire, diving past a corner to ambush anyone passing by, diving over obstacles that can be vaulted over, and diving through windows Sliders: This is another common Runner type. These guys tend to slide into cover, out of cover, past a corner, even sliding down stairs! Sliders also tend to use automatic weapons in their loadout. Abnormals: These players are usually harder to keep up with. They combine what the previously mentioned Runners do, but they can do it better. Abnormals are known for vaulting and diving through windows, vaulting over other players, and use techniques such as the "Catapult" and "High Dive". They also start using lighter weapons. Risk Takers: Risk Takers almost always die from fall damage. They tend to leap off of high buildings to get the jump on any opponent either under them or within an unsafe diving distance. They have less common sense than the average player, but it sometimes helps them stay alive to get kills. Flankers: Mostly found within groups, these guys almost always clear the way to an objective within 1-2 tries. Flankers range from Corner Sliders, who surprise enemies by sliding past corners, to Breachers, who work similar to Special Forces Infiltration squads. User Salty Tim has declared that he is a Flanker. Weapon Specialists Specialists who are more weapon-inclined in their play styles. Tactical Runners: Basically a lightweight weapon specialist. They take risks by running across small beams/walls to get to another location. They're mostly found using PDWs, Carbines, Shotguns, and sidearms. Agents: '''These guys tend to use pistols, small Carbines and PDWs, and almost always use suppressors on their weapons. Agents tend to work alone, but they rarely work in groups larger than two. This keeps friendly casualties lower and enemy casualties almost always higher. '''Operators: '''These guys are similar to Agents in the usage of suppressors, but Operators use any weapon they own. They are more common than Agents, Nomads, and Knifers. '''Knifers: '''Knifers dedicate many hours to master AMC (Art of Melee Combat). They are more rare due to the low popularity of the knife. They act similar to the others, but they tend to gain more melee kills than any other Specialist. '''Nomads: These Specialists tend to always find a vantage point to pick enemies off from a distance. Nomads move around more often than Campers, and they tend to be more aware of their surroundings as well. Their most preferred weapons include DMRs, Sniper Rifles, Battle Rifles, and other weapons with decent-high damage (excluding the BFG). Shotgunners: Reminding myself of the famous beanie-clad B.A.M.F. named Haggard from the "Battlefield: Bad Company" games, these guys tend to use explosives and shotguns in any situation, along with madly running into the heat of battle. They also joke around and comment about random things. Experts: The elite of the elite, high ranks, and overall great players are designated as Experts. Experts tend to carry a team to victory, eliminate annoying snipers while playing the objective, and generally motivate their team to work harder. They also tend to have an aura of respect around them. Weapons Master: A play style in which a player is proficient with every single weapon and can use them to their utmost advantage. One noteworthy thing is that a Weapons Master is also proficient with any firing mode the weapons may have. Frowned-upon styles Campers: Campers tend to stay within a specific area and use sniper rifles to pick off enemies. The vast majority of Campers are oblivious to their surroundings, and are easy to pick off. Crane Dwellers: These are campers who, when on a map with an accessible crane, are almost always on said crane. They tend to use snipers and LMGs, but are susceptible to getting picked off by players on the ground. Ballistics Trackers: This style is centered around the Ballistics Tracker attachment. It's frowned upon because almost everyone overuses that attachment by strapping it onto practically any weapon, especially snipers. Overpowered Weapon Overusers: These players have usually racked up more kills with a specific overpowered weapon than with any other weapon they own. Not recommended for anyone wanting to get on the good side of Experts. Exploiter: Players who abuse a loophole in the game to their advantage. These include the prone-flying glitch, the ever-so-famous "Slideshot" (When a player purposely launches themself into the air to get a "no-scope" kill. They almost always use the BFG with the Ballistics Tracker), and glitching through the walls/floors, and even camping on the Skybox. Bad Styles Campers with BT BFG: You know those players who always say they're the best snipers around, but you see them camping with a BFG with the Ballistics Tracker attachment? Those guys belong to this category. Amigo, the BFG is already a one shot kill weapon. You don't need a Ballistics Tracker to make sure you get a one shot kill. Pampered since birth: These guys complain about hackers, abuse and overall insult other players so often they are generally votekicked out of a server for their attitude. (This might include KeepMeIced) Hacker: Those who decide using plug-ins to modify a game's coding to benefit themselves is better than a good reputation on Roblox. The majority of Hackers act immature and tend to be victims of votekicking. They're also banned by the Roblox Staff almost daily. Victor's Style: the "Reaping Wolf" section will be updated with more information from time to time Eventually someone's going to ask me what my play style is, so here it is. I call it the "Reaping Wolf". Generally, It's a combination of the "Risk Taker" and "Flanker" movement styles, and the Expert, Nomad, Knifer, Operator and Weapons Master Weapon styles, which are all kept together with a love for the game. The name comes from combining "Grim Reaper" and "Alpha Wolf". Weapons Catalog This section catalogs every single firearm in the game. When new weapons are added, they will be put in their respective locations in the catalog. This will include some of the known upcoming weapons to the game, the unreleased Demo weapons, and the lesser-known Dev weapons from the Demo. By Manufacturer This section lists every single weapon in the game by Location, Manufacturer, and design/platform. Russia: * Kalashnikov Group/IZHMASH/Kalashnikov Concern (Mikhail Kalashnikov): ** AK: *** AK12 *** AK47 *** AK74 *** AKM *** AK15* ** RPK: *** RPK *** RPK74 * Victor Kalashnikov & Alexei Dragunov ** PP-19 Bizon'*' * Serdyukov: ** AS VAL ** SR-3M ** VSS Vintorez * Mosin-Nagant: ** Mosin Nagant ** Obrez * Nikonov: ** AN-94 * Simonov: ** Samozaryadnyj Karabin Simonova (SKS) * KBP Instrument Design Bureau (Evgeny Dragunov): ** Dragunov Snayperskaya Vintovka Ukorochennaya (SVU) * IZHMECH: ** MP412 REX * Tulsky Oruzheiny Zavod ** KS-23M Germany & Surrounding German-speaking Countries: * Steyr (Austria): ** Armee Universel Gewehr (AUG) *** A1/STG-77: **** Aug A1 *** A2/STG-97: **** Aug A2 *** A3: **** Aug A3 **** Aug HBAR **** Aug A3 PARA * Glock (Austria): ''' ** Glock 17 ** Glock 18 * '''Heckler & Koch (H&K): ** MP5: *** MP5K *** MP5 *** MP5SD *** MP5/10 *** MP5A4* ** UMP: *** UMP-45 ** MP7: *** MP7 ** G3: *** AG-3 ** G36: *** G36 *** G36C *** MG36 *** G36K* ** AR-15-style *** HK417* ** G11/Experimental *** G11K2* Philipines: * HK Philipines: ** MP10 America/United States: * Colt: ** M4: *** M4 *** M4A1 ** M16: *** M16A3 *** M16A4 ** Colt SMG 635 ** Colt LMG ** M231 Firing Port Weapon/Port Firing Weapon ** M1911 * Serbu Firearms: ** BFG 50 ** Serbu Super Shorty * Military Armament Corporation (MAC) ** MAC-10 * Kel Tec: ** KSG-12 * Advanced Armament Corporation (AAC): ** Honey Badger * Knights Armament: ** MK11 *'Remington:' **Remington 700 **Remington 870 * Magnum Research: ** Desert Eagle .44 Magnum ** Desert Eagle .50 Action Express* * Chey-Tac: ** M-200 Intervention * Henry Repeating Arms ** Henry .45-70 * Saco Defence/U.S. Ordnance: ** M60 * FN US (Belgium/US): ** Special operations Combat Assault Rifle (SCAR): *** Mk.16 (SCAR-L) *** Mk.17 (SCAR-H) *** Heat Adapter Modular Rifle (SCAR-HAMR) *** Mk.20 (SCAR-SSR) *** SCAR-PDW * Intratec (Sweden/US): ** Tec-9 * Atchisson ** AA-12'*' * Barrett: ** M82A1*** * Kriss USA ** Kriss Vector Europe: * Belgium: ** FN Belgium: *** P90 * Italy: ** Beretta: *** M9 *** M93R ** Franchi: *** SPAS-12*** * France: ** FN France: *** F'''usil d'A'ssaut de la '''M'anufacture d'A'rmes de '''S'aint-Étienne (FAMAS) * '''England/Britain: ** Accuracy International: *** L115A3 *** AWP*** *** AWS ** BAE Systems: *** SA-80: **** L22 **** L86 LSW **** L85A2 Canada: * Colt Canada: ** C7A2** StyLiS Studios: * SFG .50 By Caliber This section will sort all the weapons based on the size of the caliber/ammunition's diameter (width of the bottom of the shell/casing), from largest to smallest. I have no idea how this can help players, but it might help StyLiS Studios in figuring out what caliber is least used. Rifles: * .50 Browning Machine Gun (BMG) (13mm) {Largest} ** BFG .50 ** Barrett M82*** ** SFG .50 * .45-70 (approx. 12mm) ** Henry .45-70 * .408 CheyTac (10.36mm) ** M-200 Intervention * .338 Lapua ** L115A3 ** AWP*** * 9x39mm '''(yes, this is a rifle round.) ** SR-3M ** AS VAL ** VSS Vintorez * '''7.62x54mm ** Mosin Nagant ** Obrez ** Dragunov SVU * 7.62x51mm/.308 '''(.308 is the civilian variant of 7.62x51mm) ** SCAR-H ** M60 ** AG-3 ** SCAR-SSR ** Remington 700 ** AWS ** HK417** * '''7.62x39mm ** AK-47 ** AKM ** RPK ** SKS ** AK15* * 5.56x45mm ** G36/G36C/MG36 ** G36K* ** FAMAS ** Aug A1/A2/A3/HBAR ** SCAR-L/PDW/HAMR ** M4/M4A1 ** M16A3/M16A4 ** L22/L85A2/L86 LSW ** M231 Port Firing Weapon ** C7A2** ** Colt LMG * .300 Blackout (7.62x35mm) '''is a confusing caliber, so I'm going to put it here... ** AAC Honey Badger * '''5.45x39mm (Smallest) ** AN-94 ** AK-74 ** RPK-74 ** AK-12 * 4.5mm Caseless ** G11K2* Shotguns: * 12 Gauge ** KSG-12 ** Remington 870 ** Serbu Super Shorty ** AA-12'**' ** SPAS-12** * 23mm (6.27 Gauge) ** KS-23M PDW/SMG: * .45 ACP (12mm) ** UMP .45 ** Kriss Vector * 10mm Auto ** MP5/10 * 9x19mm ** MP5/MP5K/MP5SD ** MP5A4* ** MP10 ** Colt SMG 645 ** Aug A3 Para ** PP-19 Bizon'**' ** MAC-10 * 5.7x28mm ** FN P90 * 4.6x30mm ** MP7 Pistols/Autopistols/Magnums: * .50 Action Express ** Desert Eagle 50* * .45 ACP ** M1911 * .44 Magnum ** Deagle .44 * .357 Magnum ** MP412 REX * 9x19mm: ** M9 ** M93R ** Glock 17 ** Glock 18 ** Tec-9 *unreleased weapons/CTE or Summer Test Exclusives **'Demo weapons/Unreleased/Discontinued' ***'Demo Dev weapons' Comments Section I'll try to respond to any questions and concerns you've posted in the comments, but make sure you check if someone else has asked the same question before posting.